Nash Gold Juniors
by loloyaoi
Summary: Kise Ryouta ne savait pas comment il c'était retrouvé dans cette situation, absolument pas, mais ce qu'il savait c'est que à cet instant, il n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde. J'ai mis rating M par précaution mais très léger.


Voici un OS sans prétention sur l'univers de Kuroko's Basket, plus précisément sur le couple Nash x Kise.

Les personnages ne m'appartient pas, ni l'univers de Kuroko ! J'espère que les personnages et leurs caractères sont ressemblants à la réalité. Voilà bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira. Hésitez pas à laisser une review, négative comme positive !

Désolé d'avance s'il y a des fautes :)

* * *

Kise Ryouta soupira de plaisir tout en agrippant les cheveux de son amant. Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres ce qui déclencha un rire chez son partenaire qui intensifia les baisers et morsures dans le cou de son blond. Soudain un énorme fracas retentit, la porte claqua contre le mur et une exclamation de surprise retentit.

« Mais putain c'est quoi ce bordel ! » tonna la voix puissante de Aomine.

Pour comprendre l'actuelle situation dans laquelle se trouvait Kise actuellement, il fallait remonter quelques jours en arrière. Plus précisément quelques heures après le match qui avait opposé les Jabberwock et les Vorpal Swords.

Kise devait admettre que le match avait été compliqué, serré et intense et qu'il n'avait pas gagner de beaucoup, mais il avait quand même gagner et cela avait contribué à faire taire les remarques de l'équipe Américaine, leur prétention et leurs égos, surtout celui de leur capitaine. A la fin du match chacun été partis dans leurs vestiaires respectifs, mais Kise sentit un regard insistant sur lui, en se retournant il surpris Nash qui le dévorait du regard. Kise rougit et accéléra le pas vers le vestiaire, il entendit le rire clair et puissant du capitaine des Jabberwock.

Quelques heures plus tard, les japonais s'étaient tous retrouvés dans l'appartement de Kagami pour fêter leur victoire. Comme l'avait dit Aomine, il y a un temps pour joué et un temps pour boire, et se soir c'était une occasion de se bourrer la gueule. D'ailleurs son ami se trouvé actuellement à ses côtés, regardant le tigre au loin, du moins regardant avec agacement le frère de son Kagami, du moins dans son esprit, parler et être proche de l'américain. Quelques mois avant, Aomine était venu le trouver à la fin d'un shooting et l'avait embarqué de force au Maji Burger, c'était assis et avait commandé beaucoup trop d'hamburger le tout sans dire la raison de ce kidnapping. Après plusieurs minutes d'interrogatoire, Aomine avait enfin finit par lâcher le morceau, il était attiré, fortement attiré par l'américain. A la suite de cette révélation, les deux amis s'étaient régulièrement rencontrés pour parler de cette attirance ou encore du tigre, Aomine pouvait en parler pendant des heure, et Kise avait compté !

Donc Kise se retrouvait assis à côté de son ami, qui buvait verre sur verre, mais qui ne voulant pas boire tout seul, forçait son ami à boire avec lui. Donc les deux jeunes n'étaient plus très frais et comatais sur le canapé attendant plus ou moins sagement que l'homme super canon devant lui accorde de l'attention et pour l'autre que son ami lui foute la paix. En vérité Kise était déjà bien atteint par l'alcool mais il n'était sur de finir la soirée si ça continué comme ça.

Kagami regarda son téléphone, fronça les sourcils et alla vers la porte d'entrée, chacun de ses mouvements étaient scrupuleusement observés par la panthère, qui poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et qui s'étala sur le pauvre Kise qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Comme quoi, l'alcool rendait certaines personnes doux comme des agneaux. Soudain quelques personnes rentrèrent dans l'appartement, plusieurs personnes poussèrent une exclamation de surprise, d'autres ne réagirent même pas, probablement qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarqué cette intrusion.

Kagami salua les nouveaux arrivants, avec du mal certes, mais il les salua quand même. L'équipe de Jabberwock entra dans le petit appartement, força légèrement le passage. Aomine se releva comme un ressort, renversant son verre sur Kise qui hurla. Toutes les personnes présentent dans l'appartement se retournèrent vers les deux protagonistes et assistèrent à un spectacle affligeant. Aomine se tenait courbé de toute sa hauteur, les mains sur les genoux, le teint verdâtre et semblait sur le point de vomir ses tripes sur le sol. Kagami se précipita vers lui, l'aidant à se relever et l'emmena vers le balcon, histoire de lui faire prendre l'air.

Pendant ce temps-là, Nash contemplait cet étrange scène et son regard se retrouva sur la dernière personne encore assise sur le canapé, le jeune blond, dont il ignoré le nom, mais en tout cas il n'avait pas oublié son cul, oh oui. Nash se lécha les lèvres, partit dans ses pensées érotiques et fut surpris quand un coup lui fut apposé par son camarade.

« Putain dis-le si je t'emmerdes connard ! ça fait 2 minutes que je te parle et tu ne m'écoute absolument pas sale enculé ! »

« Oui tu m'emmerdes ça te va comme ça ! » Silver suivi le regard de son ami et éclata de rire.

« Putain ne t'es pas possible la petite blonde t'intéresse ? Putain je ne pensais pas que tu t'intéressais à la japonaise ! »

Nash lui envoya un regard polaire, espérant au moins le faire baisser d'un ton, mais c'était sans compter sur le regard moquer et narquois de son ami, du moins du connard qui était censé être son ami qui semblait trouver un malin plaisir à l'emmerder.

« Hormis le fait qu'il soit japonais, et que pour moi les japonais ne devrait pas jouer au basket, j'admet qu'il est vraiment pas mal ! Non mais t'as vu son cul ! »

Silver éclata de rire et fit une tape sur l'épaule de son ami, il se dirigea vers le bar et croisa une jolie meringue rose qui attira relativement son attention.

Du côté de Nash il observait le beau blond tenter en vain de se relever du canapé, probablement pour aller se nettoyer. Nash étant un bon samaritain qui ne pensait qu'à aider son prochain, réfléchissait à un plan pour le chopper. Son attention centré uniquement sur ses prochains heures avec le canon sur le canapé, Nash n'avait pas fait attention à l'arrivé à ses côtés de Kuroko.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas en le regardant comme ça que tu vas changer les choses ! »

Uniquement pour garder son image intact Nash ne poussa pas un cri peu viril, uniquement parce qu'il le ravala, mais il se décala de quelques pas à cause de son sursaut. Nash lui lança un regard surpris et suivit le regard du joueur fantôme qui regardait dans la même direction que lui quelque seconde avant, tout en sirotant un milk-shake. Il poussa un soupir, soit il n'était vraiment pas discret, soit tous les autres avaient décidé de l'emmerder se soir.

« C'est toi qui parle ? Alors que tu meurs d'envie de te taper le nain rouge ? Donc tu veux bien aller casser les couilles à quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Nash se retourna bien décider à ignorer le bleu, certain que celui-ci s'en irait après son coup de gueule, mais cela ne sembla pas efficace puisque Kuroko lui envoya un regard blasé.

« D'accord je vais suivre ton conseil, même si je n'en ai pas réellement besoin, Akashi-kun n'est pas un nain et s'il t'entend l'appeler comme ça tu risques de recevoir un ciseau, et Akashi-kun est un excellent tireur. De plus je ne meurs pas d'envie sortir avec Akashi-kun je sors déjà avec lui. De plus, je voulais juste te donner une information, mais tu sembles te débrouiller très bien tout seul. »

Kuroko commença à retourner près de son amant, continuant de boire tranquillement de boire son milkshake, aromatisé au rhum, très délicate attention de son ami Aomine quand il se fit interpeller par Nash.

« Bon c'est bon je veux bien de ton aide mais ça a intérêt de valoir le coup parce que sinon je te défonce ta petite gueule ! »

Ce n'est pas en parlant grossièrement que je parlerai plus vite. »

Nash lui renvoya un regard désabusé, et dire qu'il pensait que ça serait le joueur fantôme le moins emmerdant, putain il s'était bien gouré.

« Tu es exactement le style de garçon de Kise-kun, et oui Kise-kun est bien attiré par les garçons, d'ailleurs à une époque il est sorti quelques semaines avec Aomine-kun, donc il est attiré par les personnes faibles d'esprits, légèrement prétentieux, qui ont de très mauvaises manières et un caractère souvent exécrable, donc tu réponds parfaitement à ses critères ! De plus, vous les américains, vous aimez utiliser le prénom des personnes, même si c'est particulièrement impoli, le prénom de Kise-kun c'est Ryouta ».

Avant que le blond n'ai le temps de réagir, le petit bleu était parti rejoindre le capitaine des Vorpal Swords qui agrippa les hanches de son amant l'emmenant plus loin. Des clans se formaient, notamment les Jabberwock qui restaient dans leur coin et lui comme un con au milieu de la pièce. Pendant qu'il discutait avec Kuroko le blond, Kise s'était dirigé vers la salle de bain dans le but de se nettoyer, en passant par le balcon il vit Aomine et Kagami en train de se parler, du moins au premier abord c'est ce que pensa le blond, mais après réflexion, non ils ne parlaient pas, ils s'embrassaient fougueusement. Kise continua son chemin ravit pour son ami qui allait enfin le laisser tranquille par rapport à son tigre. C'est souriant bêtement arrêter devant la porte de la salle de bain que Nash le trouva, totalement désirable, seul au milieu d'un couloir et totalement accessible.

« Tu as besoin d'aide peut-être ? »

Nash ricana en voyant le visage du beau blond complètement ailleurs qui le regardait étrangement. Soudain il sembla se rendre compte de qui il avait devant lui et rougit avant de se retourner vers la salle de bain en bafouillant.

« Non… je veux juste aller dans la salle…de bain… »

Le capitaine des Jabberwock lui envoya un sourire narquois et s'avança, il frôla le blond, le sentant frissonner et ouvrit la porte de la salle tant désirée.

« Voilà t'as besoin d'une aide plus approfondi peut être ? »

Kise lui envoya un regard qui semblait mélangé la gêne, l'envie, mais aussi l'agacement.

« Non merci je vais savoir me débrouiller tout seul ! »

« T'es sûr ? Parce que tu n'as pas l'air de tenir debout donc je ne suis pas sur que tu sois en capacité de faire quoi que se soit. Quoique je pense que certaines activités sont parfaitement accessibles même dans ton état ! »

« Garde tes sous-entendus sale pervers ! Je vais me débrouiller tout seul donc laisse-moi passer ! »

Ryouta passa devant lui, il frissonna à nouveau en sentant la main de Nash l'effleurer, il rentra dans la salle de bain et respira profondément. Il retira son tee-shirt et commença à essayer de retirer les taches sur son tee-shirt. Perdu sans ses pensées, concentrées sur un blond agaçant, mal poli et prétentieux mais vraiment pas désagréable à regarder, cependant il se donna une claque mentale, il ne devait pas avoir ce genre de pensées, les mecs comme Nash n'était pas un garçon pour lui, il avait vu ce que ça avait donner avec Aominecchi, même s'il était ami aujourd'hui et qu'il était heureux que son ami ai trouvé quelqu'un, mais il avait énormément souffert et il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il avait besoin de beaucoup de contact, Kise était quelqu'un qui souffrait d'un manque d'affection et il savait que ce n'était pas une personne comme Nash qui allait régler ce problème.

Nash se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte et regardait le blond, tenant son tee-shirt dans la main, l'eau coulant dessus, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et son visage affiché une souffrance, il se racla la gorge, signalant sa présence au blond qui sursauta. Quand il vit le détestable et désirable blond il remit en place son sourire de façade.

« Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans fiche-moi la paix ?! »

Nash releva un sourire moqueur au ton vénéneux qu'avait emprunté le beau blond, mais il ne s'y laissa pas prendre. Il s'approcha du blond toujours nu, le frôlant exprès, juste pour lui laisser un avant-goût de se qu'il pourrait avoir, puis attrapa le tee-shirt des mains et entreprit de le nettoyer. Il resta prêt de Kise exprès, le frôlant à chacun de ses mouvements. Il sentait Kise se raidir à chaque mouvement de sa part et un sourire narquois naquit. Il savait que ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne succombe. Oui il n'avait pas de cœur, et oui il ne cherchait qu'à le baiser. Il savait que c'était mal, mais il en avait tellement envie, et comme disait Oscar Wilde, le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation, c'est d'y succomber. Et oui il connaissait Oscar Wilde.

« Hum voilà ton tee-shirt est propre, tu peux le remettre, quoique ça ne me dérangerait absolument pas que tu restes comme ça, au contraire, si tu peux même te mettre à poil ! Ça m'ira encore mieux Ryouta ! »

Kise le regarda outré et dévia le jet d'eau vers Nash.

« Tu feras mieux de prendre une douche froide sale pervers ! »

Il poussa Nash dans le but de sortir de la salle de bain, mais légèrement ivre, il tangua. Il ne chute pas au sol uniquement grâce au bras de Nash qui s'enroula fermement autours de sa hanche et qui le redressa, il se retrouva collé contre son torse, sentant tout les détails de celui-ci, et l'odeur de Nash, une odeur forte et agréable. Le regard de Nash se balada sur son torse et Kise sentit ses joues s'enflammait.

« Tu peux lâcher maintenant ».

« T'es sûr que t'en a envie…Ou que t'as envie de plus… »

Nash promena ses lèvres, survolant le coup de Kise. Il sourit en sentant le souffle de Kise se bloquer. Il se retira et lui lança un regard moqueur.

« Bien, vu que tu veux pas d'aide et que tu veux que je dégage, je vais te laisser te débrouiller princesse ! Je me casse ! »

Il recula et tendit la main vers la poignet de porte, mais avant de faire un pas, il sentit la main de Kise agripper son tee-shirt.

« Tu veux quelque chose princesse ?! »

« Ne m'oblige pas à le dire… »

« Pourquoi pas, t'en meurt d'envie…dis le et je t'exhausse ! »

« T'es vraiment un connard ! Nash s'il te plait fais-le ! Embrasse-moi ! »

Kise s'attendait à devoir parlementer, négocier, mais Nash écrasa brutalement ses lèvres contre les siennes, sauvagement et avec passion, étouffant un gémissement au passage. Il répondit avec entrain au baiser de Nash, laissant la passion prendre le dessus sur le reste. Il savait que c'était mal mais il en s'en fichait actuellement, il voulait juste profiter du moment présent. Kise sentit les lèvres déviés dans son cou, un morsure un peu plus profonde le fit soupirer de plaisir.

Kise Ryouta soupira de plaisir tout en agrippant les cheveux de son amant. Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres ce qui déclencha un rire chez son partenaire qui intensifia les baisers et morsures dans le cou de son blond. Soudain un énorme fracas retentit, la porte claqua contre le mur et une exclamation de surprise retentit.

« Mais putain c'est quoi ce bordel ! » tonna la voix puissante de Aomine.


End file.
